


Down by the shore

by Species8472



Category: Original Work, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Species8472/pseuds/Species8472





	Down by the shore

Down by the shore  
Where the sand fleas dance  
Between sandy moors  
The tides turn to trance

The light from the tower  
Illuminates the sea  
And highlights the power  
Of the magic to be

The world starts to twitch  
Then it fizzles and spins  
Your teeth start to itch  
Your arms turn to fins

Vision is blurring  
Light is fading  
That that is occurring  
Does not like waiting

You fall to the sand  
You head starts to pound  
You can't feel your hands  
As you lay on the ground

Your legs start to fuse  
From toes to hips  
There is not an excuse  
That escapes your lips

The water rolls over you  
Relieving some pain  
A gruesome overview  
Of what's left you lame


End file.
